Immobility and prolonged confinement present both psychological and physically evident pathological problems to patients, ranging from malaise, depression, feelings of helplessness and loss of motivation on the one hand to decubitus ulcers, loss of local circulation and unsanitary dermatologic insult from waste products, or edema of extremities and gangrene on the other. Not only are patients affected by these conditions but so too are the caregivers and clinicians who must lift, turn, wash, change bedding and clothes, arrange for food, treat, and dispose of waste. Such operations often require that attendants have a high level of strength and skill to move and reposition the patient, regardless of the patient's size or weight.
Patient handling mattresses are known in the art which include at least two flexible material sheets, that together define a plenum chamber, with at least one sheet being perforated with small pinholes over at least a central surface area, and which open up directly to the interior of the plenum chamber. Such prior art mattresses are used by arranging the perforated sheet so that it faces an underlying fixed, generally planar support surface, such as a floor or table. When the mattress is charged with pressurized air, the escape of air under pressure through the pinholes acts initially to jack a load placed upon the mattress above the perforated flexible sheet, and thereby creates an air bearing of relatively small height between the underlying fixed, generally planar support surface and the perforated flexible sheet. Examples of prior art transfer mattresses may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,054,960; 4,272,856; 4,517,690; 4,627,426; 5,065,464; 5,483,709; RE35,299; 5,561,873; 5,594,962; 5,598,593; 5,742,958; 6,073,291; 6,374,435; 6,415,583; 6,418,579; 6,677,026; 6,684,434; 6,687,935; 6,760,939; 6,857,143; 6,898,809, and published patent application No. 2002/0166168, which patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need in the art for an inflatable mattress that allows for easy toileting and treating the alimentary regions of patients without substantial need for moving the patient after completion for cleaning and the like.